


The Mattress of Thor

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Thor is Steve's bed, fluff basically, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: Steve needs to sleep. On top of Thor is a good a place as any.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written after seeing a video of these two adorable puppies. One scrambled on top of the other who was sleeping and they snuggled... reminded me of my lovely boys. Not my best...but I hope the mental image is as cute for you all as it is for me!! 
> 
> So not beta'd. 
> 
> \-------------

Flat on his front with his face smooched into the pillow, Thor was deep in sleep. He had managed to, like always, take up all the space of the bed and for some bizarre reason had wrapped himself up in one of their bathrobes instead of the duvet. 

Steve looked around at the mess that Thor had left in his effort to undress and then he began to add to it. He peeled off his uniform, kicked off his boots and groggily walked to the bed.

He was tired too. Steve was so drained and exhausted that he could just fall anywhere. However, falling next to Thor would be better than collapsing on the floor. So Steve climbed upon the bed and began to slowly topple over. 

It was the wafting aroma of fabric softer, combined with the strong ozone smell, which always permeated from Thor after he had used his powers, that made Steve stop in mid fall. Through his fatigue, he grinned and instead shuffled over so he could actually lie down on top of Thor’s back. 

The softness of the bathrobe and the warmth, the gentle rise and fall of Thor’s body as he breathed, was so comfortable. Steve rested his head against the hood of the robe and stroked the cheek of his face on it and on some of the loose strands of Thor’s hair. 

He took in several deep longing breaths and wriggled until at last his snores joined with Thor’s… in perfect synch.


End file.
